1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composite switch, and more particularly to a composite switch which outputs two corresponding default signals through two different operation actions.
2. Related Art
Currently, electronic devices commonly seen in daily life or control equipments such as industrial processing equipments are all provided with a button input structure for controlling the above equipments. A conventional one-stage button structure is a spring-type press button. When a user press the spring-type button, the body of the button makes a tip thereof trigger an electrical switch by the spring force of the spring, such that the electronic device can perform the default function of the electrical switch. After releasing the button, the button will return to its original position by the use of the characteristic of elastic recovery. Additionally, the sensor can function as the one-stage switch, and for example, a light sensor, a vibration sensor, a photoelectric sensor, etc. can function as non-contact switch.
A common digital camera, for example, employs a two-stage switch as a button to execute the functions of focusing and shooting. When pressing the two-stage switch half way to a first-stage switch, a capturing image is focused. After finishing focusing and clearly catching the image, fully press the two-stage switch to a second-stage switch, and thus a digital camera captures the focused image.
A conventional button switch of the digital camera is a two-stage switch combining the focus function and shutter function as a whole, so as to perform focusing and shooting in sync. Thus, the space for accommodating control switches can be reduced. However, in order to satisfy the market requirements of light and thin electronic devices such as digital cameras, the travel from the first-stage switch to the second-stage switch cannot be large, thus leading to an excessively high sensitivity. When pressing the two-stage switch, the force exerted by individual users and the tact of individual users are different, action errors easily occur, and the second-stage switch may be mistakenly triggered. It is uneasy for the users incapable of accurately controlling force and tact to operate with the two-stage switch.
Since the user cannot correctly execute the default functions of the first-stage switch and the second-stage switch unless applying different pressing force to the conventional two-stage button, the user cannot execute the default function of the first-stage switch due to the improper pressing force or may mistakenly press to a second-stage switch without finishing the pressing of the first-stage switch. The conventional two-stage switch incurs the difficulty in controlling pressing force, and is also inconvenient in use.